Snow Blinded
by Olympus - 117
Summary: With their Queen back, life for the people of Arendelle has been good. But when disaster strikes in the form of a Viking raid on the city and the abduction of Kristoff, things quickly become complicated. It is now up to Princess Anna to mount a rescue mission in order to get her dear friend back. But what she discoverers along the way puts all of Arendelle in grave danger . . .


**Snow Blinded **

**Prologue**

**Gates Left Open**

* * *

_**A/N:**__ After watching Frozen with my little sister, I instantly fell in love with the world and its characters and I just couldn't shake it from my head! I just had to write this. __Had to.__ Hope you enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ 'Frozen' and all its characters do not belong to me – only Disney. It make no profit from this story – it is done purely out of love. So don't sue – yeah?_

* * *

The early morning sun dawned bright and clear in Arendelle. The autumn air was crisp and cool, caught somewhere in-between the warm gusts of summer and the biting chill of winter. Shades of gold and orange dominated the landscape as trees shed their foliage in preparation for season of cold. But the citizens of Arendelle were still busy and the markets and ports thrummed with energy and movement as they made preparations for the winter ahead.

Food was cured and stockpiled, livestock butchered or evacuated down into warmer barns from the high hills and crops harvested and processed. Sheep were sheared and their wool woven into warm cloaks and blankets. The last of the traders departed from the docks, their proud ships loaded for bear with cargo to be taken back to their own countries.

Queen Elsa watched this all from the balcony of the castle, her slim, unadorned fingers casually leaning against the stone banister. Her stance was regal and confident, but tempered with an air of relaxed content. Her white-blonde hair was done up in a simple braid that fell over her shoulder and her tiara was perched, almost daintily on her forehead. She wore no other jewellery save for tiny glistening snowflakes that adorned the length of her hair.

Although to any outward observer, she appeared utterly relaxed, anyone who knew her well would have instantly pegged that something was wrong. And indeed, they would be right.

It had been almost six months since _the incident_, as Elsa had taken to calling it in her head. Her hand briefly twitched and a small pool of frost formed over the stone railing in front of her. Frowning slightly, she waved a hand and the ice slowly melted away, dripping down to the floor of the balcony.

It had been six months since she had become the Queen to an entire country. Six months since all of Arendelle had discovered her powers. Elsa's green eyes slammed shut, tears of guilt, frustration and fear – of what had happened and come so close to happening – leaking through.

It had been six months since she had almost killed her sister.

But despite everything, Anna – wonderful, endlessly optimistic Anna – had forgiven her. Had embraced her with open arms. Had rejoiced in getting her sister back. And dammit, Elsa had tried. Tried so hard to give Anna the love that she deserved.

Knowing now that it was love that was the key to her powers, she had worked endlessly and tirelessly to re-kindle the relationship with her sister that had at one time been so close. Memories of a younger Anna played across her mind. _"Do you want to build a snowman?"_

It was hard for her to admit it – failure never was, but Elsa had missed Anna – terribly over the last few years.

She still recalled with almost frozen quality the absolute hopelessness that she had felt when that liar and traitor Hans had told her that her sister was dead. And then for Anna to suddenly be alive just in time to sacrifice herself for her . . . after everything that had happened . . .

Elsa shook her head, taking a deep breath. What was done was done. A smile tugged at her lips as she cast her eye towards the castle gates which – in accordance to her promise – had remained wide open.

Things were good now.

Elsa nodded. Anna's relationship with Kristoff was blossoming nicely, although she was glad that they had decided to take it slow. After the debacle with Hans, Anna was now far more cautious and realistic with regards to love. Elsa shook her head, smirking. Becoming engaged to a man after less than half a day of knowing him . . . now _that_ was an endless goldmine of big sister teasing material right there.

And Olaf. The lovable, quirky and downright flamboyant snowman had very quickly endeared himself to the people of Arendelle – once of course they had gotten over the whole concept of a 'magical-talking-snowman,' who harboured an incredible, almost child-like wonder with everything concerning summer.

And her duties as Queen got easier and easier to manage as each day passed as she learnt a little more about how to run a country, and the responsibilities that entailed. While there was still a lingering uneasiness from the people that their Queen could wield the power of winter, for the most part, they had accepted - and even rejoiced it. And since Elsa made it a point to always be visible and available even to the common person, she had quickly become a popular leader, one who was beloved by her people.

Tales of her abilities had meanwhile spread across the surrounding countries, earning her – and by extension, Arendelle – a fierce reputation. She personally knew no less than four potential invading countries whose leaders had very quickly re-assessed their priorities once they learned that Arendelle's Queen could, at a whim, lock their country into an eternal winter. And although she detested the fear that she wielded across other lands, Elsa couldn't deny the benefits if it meant that it kept Arendelle's people safer. And plus, she had to admit to herself, it was fun to watch visiting dignitaries fumble and stutter nervously when meeting her for the first time, as if she would flash-freeze them on the spot.

Elsa smiled, shaking her head. Yes indeed, things were looking very sunny for the foreseeable future.

* * *

By the corner of the palace courtyard stood a figure in dark brown cloak, the cowl pulled down low over his head, obscuring his face in shadow. Unseen by anyone, he stared at the Queen until she turned around and walked back into the balcony room, disappearing behind the billowing curtains.

From underneath the hood shone a pair of cruel and calculating eyes. Former-Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, shot a cold, predatory glare at the balcony where Elsa had stood, mere seconds before.

"Yes," he murmured. "Vengeance is going to be _very_ sweet." Without another word, he turned around and with a swish of his cloak, vanished into the mingling crowds of people.

Elsa was going to pay.

And he knew just how to do it.

* * *

_**: **So, what do you think?_


End file.
